In Order To Gain, One Must Lose
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: How...How could you do this to me?" Sasuke said as he added another cut to his arm, Tears flowing silently...
1. Chapter 1

**In Order To Gain, One Must Lose...**

**An Itasasu Story  
**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

**.: At The Training Field .:**

It was a fairly normal day, Naruto and Sakura were arguing about Kakashi always being so late, While Sasuke just stood there...Until Kakashi poofs up out of nowhere.

"Sorry im late, I was-"

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto shouted

Kakashi blinked _'I didn't even get to explain why...' _he thought "Yeah...Well, we'll be sparing today...Naruto and Sasuke you will go to the woods and fight, While me and Sakura fight over here."

"Got it!" Naruto shouted with excitement, Sasuke just shrugged and walked to the forest, Were he sat down by a tree.

"Oi! Teme, Were suppose to be sparing!"

Sasuke didn't answer, He just shrugged his shoulders and look away from Naruto...Which made Naruto for his friend.

"Sasuke...? What's up? Why haven't you been talking?"

"I Don't like to talk, maybe thats why Naruto..."

The sadness in Sasuke's voice just made Naruto more concerned

"But, You've talked more than this before, and you used to actually train."

"I-I...hn..." Was Sasuke's responce

"Sasuke? Is there something wrong? You can talk to me about it..."

"...I-I just don't feel

* * *

good...And I haven't gotten much sleep lately..."

Naruto keels down and feels Sasuke's forehead, It was ice cold. Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away

"Im going home now..."

"...Sasu-" Naruto started to say, but Sasuke was alread long gone.

"Sasuke...What's really wrong with you..?" He whispers, Then heads back to Kakashi and Sakura, Where they had a two against one battle...

* * *

**.: At Sasuke's House .:**

"That damn idiot, Why does he have to care so much, It kind of reminds me of...Itachi...." A single tear streams down Sasuke's cheek.

"I think I need to relieve some stress, and...emotions..." He says as he goes into his room, takes of his jacket, Then pulls out a razor from a case on his dresser, Then sat at the edge of his bed and stared at the razor for a moment, He then ran it across his left wrist, He stopped every few minutes to apply pressure, He slide it down his arm, Making crimson blood come pouring out of the deep criss-cross cuts in his arms..

Once he was done he put his trusty razor back in the case and laid down on his bed, Not caring about the bloody mess all over the floor, nor the fact that his arm was still bleeding.

He Laid there and closed his eyes waiting for darkness to overtake him...

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but i didn't want to make the chapter long if people were going to hate it....**

**I'll continue if people want me to...so Review please....And if i do continue it's not a Narusasu story it's an Itasasu ^-^**

**I know im not the bed writer in the world and you don't have to remind me...  
**

**Ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Order To Gain, One Must Lose...**

**An Itasasu Story**

**Chapter 2**

**(There's A Little Narusasu, But It's Still An Itasasu Story) :D**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke awoke to the biggest headache ever, And when he looked down he saw a lot of dried blood all over him...

He looked at the clock, It read '8:50'

"Shit!" He cursed "I only have 10 minutes...Oh well Kakashi's probably going to be late anyhow..."

He slowly got up, Showered, And Changed.

The clock now read '9:10'

"It takes 20 minutes to get there, I'll be 30 fuckin' minutes late!"

* * *

**.: At The Training Field .:**

_'Where's Sasuke?' _Naruto thought _'He did look pretty bad yesterday...Maybe he was sick...' _

Naruto is pulled away from his thoughts by Kakashi

"Hey Everyo- Wait where's Sasuke?" Kakashi askes

"Im Here!" Sasuke shouts while walking toward them, Looking very pale and exhausted

"Sasuke-Kun! Are You OK?!?!?" Sakura asks, Very annoyingly might i add

"I'm fine! Lets just get this over with"

"OK, Well, We'll be sparing for the rest of the week" Kakashi says

"Got It! Lets go Sasuke." Naruto says

Sasuke nods and they walk to the forest, Until half way there Sasuke falls over due to lack of blood and sleep

"Sasuke?!?"

"I'm OK, Don't worry..."

"Are you sure, You look kind of pale?"

"Hn..." Sasuke gets up and the arm of his jacket gets caught to a tree

"Damn!" Sasuke swears

"Just take it off" Naruto says almost mockingly

"N-No...I can get it..." Sasuke tugs on it, Then there was a loud 'rip' after

"Shit!"

"What?" Naruto turns around, Sasuke tries to hide his arm, but unfortunately it was too late, Naruto already saw the damage.

"Sasuke! What was that?!"

"What?"

"On your arm?"

"Oh I-I...Fell..."

"Your lying"

"N-No I'm not"

"Show me."

"...N-No" Sasuke tries to run away but Naruto nimbly jumps on top of him and grabs both of sasuke's arms

"N-Naru...to..."

Naruto's eyes widen...

"Why Sasuke?"

"Why what?" Sasuke repeats still trying to think of a way to hide his secret.

"Don't act stupid! I could have you sent to rehab for this!"

"I-I Don't want to talk about it..."

"I know that you don't, but you have to..."

"Please Naruto...At least don't do this now...I don't think i could take it..."

"Argh...Fine!"

Naruto gets up, Then lends a hand out to Sasuke

"Need help?"

Sasuke slaps his hand away

"No!"

Sasuke gets up and starts to run away, Until a shadow clone of Naruto appears in front of him and ties him up...

"Where do you think your going?" Naruto questions

"Home! Untie me!"

"Why? So you can go home and kill yourself...Huh!?"

_'Itachi...' _Sasuke thinks as tears cascade down his cheeks

"Sasuke..?"

"It's nothing Naruto, Please...Just leave me alone"

"But-"

"Please!"

Naruto's eyes widen, Then he unties Sasuke, As he watches him run off once again...

"Sasuke! Wait! I'm sorry!"

Sasuke ignores him and keeps running, With Naruto right behind him

"Sasuke! Talk to me!"

Sasuke keeps running all the way to his house and makes his way to the door, Until Naruto grabs him and spins him around

"Your...Crying" Naruto points out, Shocked

"I know what your thinking...So ju-just laugh...Then leave..."

"Sasuke..? I would never..."

"Then just go..."

"No. You need help..."

"I never asked for it!"

"Well...Can i at least come in...For a few?"

Sasuke starred blankly at Naruto for a second before saying "...Umm...OK..."

They go inside, Naruto looked around

"You know...Your the first person to come over..."

Naruto said nothing, He didn't want to say the wrong thing

"Why did you want to come in anyway? Other than the fact to watch me..."

"Just to see if you were OK...And to talk" Naruto says, While wiping the tears off Sasuke's cheek

"I-I..." Sasuke starts to say, But stops what Naruto hugs him, Making Sasukes eyes widen

"I don't know what your going through, Or what goes through your mind but I do know what Its like to be hurt, alone, and fell pain that wont go away...And yet, I never would do something like this..."

"I...I...Just..."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"...N-No...Sometimes..."

"You could get help Sasuke, I'll tell Kakashi an-"

Sasuke cuts him off "No! You can't tell anyone!"

"Then tell me why!"

"I can't..."

"And why not!?"

"...Don't worry about me Naruto, You should worry about yourself..."

"Sasuke..."

"Just forget it!" Sasuke yells

"I'll tell Kakashi if you don't tell me!"

"...I-I lo...ve someone who'll never love me back..." Sasuke shudders

"Really...Who?" Naruto asks curiously

"You don't know them and i'd never tell you anyway..."

"Why not? I wouldn't think of you any less of you, If It's someone I don't like..."

"I-Just...It's someone from my past...I can't let him go..."

Naruto tilts his head "Him?"

"Shit! I mean-"

"Sasuke...Is it really a guy?"

"...Yes..."

"I don't think any less of you, And if it helps...I'm Bi..."

"Oh..."

"So...Who is it!?"

"No one..."

"Come on Sasuke...please?!"

"I already told you enough..."

"Fine. But there's no point in hiding it now..."

"..Itachi" Sasuke says with a low voice

"What was that?"

"Itachi..." Sasuke repeats a little louder

"Itachi? Who's that?" **(Note: This is before episode 83, where Itachi tries to kidnap Naruto with Kisame, So Naruto doesn't know about them, Or about the Akatsuki either...)**

"...A person..." Sasuke replies

"is that who you like?"

Sasuke silently nods

"Tell him how you feel..."

"No...He hates me..." Sasuke says with his head down at the last part

"Why would he? What did you ever do wrong?"

"I...Don't know..."

"Come On...Lets go talk to him now!"

"We can't..."

"And why not!?"

"I-I don't know where he is..."

"He doesn't live in the Village?"

"No..."

"Why Not?"

"Because of me..."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Sasuke said, It looked like he was about to break down

_'I think hes had enough...' _Naruto thinks "That's OK Sasuke...Why don't we get back to the field before Kakashi notices were gone and gets worried.."

"...Ok..."

* * *

**The Chapter Was longer than the first one, is everybody happy now...**

**Review(s) Please...And yeah i noticed how many times Naruto said Why...**

**The Songs i listened to while writing this were:**

**#1. Already Over By Red**

**#2. Pieces By Red**

**#3. Whats Up People?! By Maximum The Hormone (Its Death Note opening 2) ^-^**

**#4. Everlong By Foofighters**

**#5. Psychosocial By Slipknot**

**#6. Last Resort By Papa Roach**

**#7. What Have You Done? By Within Temptation**

**And Very Last was... Welcome To My Life By Simple Plan**

**I don't know why i wanted to write down the songs...I just did ^-^**

**I'm Not the best writer in the world and you don't need to remind me...**

**Well...Ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Order To Gain, One Must Lose...**

**An Itasasu Story**

** Chapter 3**

**(Were almost to The Itasasu) :D**

**

* * *

**

**.: Back At The Forest .: **

"Umm...Naruto...?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"A-Are You going to tell Kakashi..?"

"Actually, I Don't know what I'm going to do yet..." Naruto responds

"Don't Tell him!"

"...Only if you stop..."

"....."

"Sasuke!"

"OK! I will..."

"Good, I'll check your arms everyday, And if theres no new cut I won't tell Kakashi..."

"...Fine"

"And Don't worry Sasuke, I promise that you'll see that Itachi-guy again!"

"..."

"I'm sorry...Did i say the wrong thing?...I shouldn't even have mentioned him, Damnit...I'm so stupid!"

"It's Ok...I think I'm going to go sleep now..."

"OK Sasuke, And remember, If you do that again I'll tell..."

"...I know Naruto, I know..."

And with that Sasuke walks away...

* * *

**.: At Sasuke's House .:**

"Damn! How could I be so fucking stupid!" Sasuke curses himself "...Now I'm Going to be a big fucking ball of emotions. Shit! I need a plan, Or else Naruto will definitely tell Kakashi..."

Sasuke makes his way to the case on his dresser and pulls out the razor, thinking...

"...I got it!" Sasuke says, And he lifts up his shorts a little, Then slashes the razor across his leg...

"Well, Naruto you really are a baka...I know that you'll never check for cuts here..." He says, Almost laughing

After about 10 to 15 cuts and slashes later he drops the razor on the floor, Then Lays back and stares at the celling...

"I-I know that I love Itachi...But, I never want to see him again...Or do I? I'm so confused! What is it that I desire?"

Sasuke closes his eyes thinking about Itachi...

* * *

**.: With Naruto .:**

"I hope Sasuke is going to be OK by himself...." He says as he makes his way to the ramen shop, Until none other than Jiraiya pops up behind him with a loud "Oi!" Making Naruto jump in shock...

"Pervy sage!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!" Jiraiya sighs then continues "...Anyway I need you to come with me on an important mission..."

"What kind of mission?"

"We'll be looking for someone..." Jiraiya says, Holding back his blush

_'I can't leave Sasuke alone...' _Naruto thinks "I pass!"

"You can't! You have to go! It's an order!"

"...Then I'm taking Sasuke with us!" Naruto shouts

"Why? Are you guys like dating or something?"

"No...He just can't be left alone..."

"And why not?"

"I can't say..."

"Just tell me, Or else he's not coming"

"He...Cuts...Alot..."

"Cuts...? Like he hurts people?"

"No....Himself..."

"Oh...I see, Very well he can tag along."

"Thanks Pervy Sage! He won't even get in the way! When are we going anyway?"

"Whenever your ready..."

"OK then...I'll go get Sasuke"

Naruto starts heading toward Sasuke's house

* * *

**Wow this is like the shortest Chapter i've ever written before....Gomen (Sorry)**

**Reviews Please...Were almost to Itasasu ^-^**

**Songs I listened to while typing this chapter... **

**#1. Until The Day I Die By Story of the Year **

**#2. Hide By Red**

**#3. Gone Forever By Three Days Grace**

**#4. Hell By disturbed**

**#5. I Don't Care By Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier Of Three Days Grace**

**#6. Move by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**#7. The Reason by Hoobastank**

**...The Next Chapter will be up soon...**

**Ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**In Order To Gain, One Must Lose...**

** An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Naruto makes his way towards Sasuke's house "Maybe I should let him sleep for a little longer before i barge in and drag him with me on the mission...Nah, If he really that tired I guess I could carry him for a while..." Naruto knocks on the door, He begins to panic when there's no answer _'...Just Calm down Naruto...Maybe hes just not home...' _Naruto says to himself as he opens the door and begins to search for Sasuke...

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you her-" Naruto's eyes widen at the sight before him, Sasuke was covered in blood and there was blood all around as well...

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams rushing over to the ravens side "You-You said you wouldn't do this again! Why?! Why didn't I watch you! Theres no point in blaming myself just yet, For now I have to save Sasuke..."

Naruto got one towel and a wet washcloth, Then a first aid kit...He starts wiping the blood off Sasuke's legs, When he notices that Sasuke had cut letters into his legs not just lines...

"What did you spell..." Naruto says, Then wipes the blood away..."It says, I...tac...hi...Itachi?" Naruto's eyes go in shock before saying "You must really like that guy..." He bandages Sasuke's legs, Then decides to pack Sasuke's clothes and stuff for him... "Your definitely not being left alone anymore...I won't tell Kakashi though, I think you've been through enough torcher..."

"I-Ita...chi..."

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"I-Itachi? I-Is that you..?"

"No, It's me Naruto..."

"....O-Oh..."

"Sasuke I'm packing some of your stuf-"

"A-Are you sending me to Kakashi or something!"

"No, I'm not...Your just going on a little mission with me and the Pervy-Sage..."

"why?"

"Why what?" Naruto repeats

"Why am I going?"

"Because I can't trust you alone obviously...I left you alone for an hour and you cut your legs!"

"...Fine! I'll Go, just shut up already..."

"...Do your legs hurt too much to walk, Because I could carry you..." Naruto says trying to change the subject

"...I...Ye- I don't know..."

"If you need me to carry you, I will...Its not that big of a deal!"

"I-I don't want to be a burden! I'll Walk, I'll even limp if I have to!" Sasuke says trying really hard to stay awake

"You look exhausted and stressed Sasuke..." Naruto points out

"N-No! I'm fine!"

"You can sleep, It's OK..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"OK...Thanks Naruto..."

"Yeah...Now, Get some sleep you need it..."

Sasuke nods and begins to doze off...

* * *

**.: An Hour Later .:**

Sasuke awoke feeling rather...Weird, It felt like he was...Moving? His eyes shot open "Naruto!"

"What? I told you I would carry you..."

"...When you get tired of carrying me just say..."

"Yeah, Yeah" Naruto replies

"Where's Jiraiya, Didn't you say he was coming too?"

"He said that'll catch up in a second there was something that he needed to do...It's getting late Jiraya said he'll meet us at a hotel that's just up ahead..."

"oh...OK"

"Where I'll be watching you 24/7 and you can't touch anything sharp...Or pointy!"

"Naruto! I'll be fine....I'm not going to-"

Naruto cuts Sasuke off "I'm not taking a chance"

"..."

"Where almost there..."

* * *

**.: On a rooftop .:**

"Is that the nine tailed host?"

"It most certainly is..."

"It looks like hes with his boyfriend or something, Doesn't it?"

"Who cares..."

"You know the kid on his back kind of looks like you Itachi..."

"Lets just get the host and go..."

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

**.: With Naruto And Sasuke .: **

Naruto checked out a suite with 2 bedrooms, 1 living room, and a bathroom, also a kitchen...

"T-There's only 2 rooms and there's 3 of us..." Sasuke points out

"Do you really think that I would let you be alone all night in an empty room by yourself? We'll be sharing a room"

"..."

"Are you tired?"

"...A little..."

Naruto carries Sasuke to one of the rooms and sets him down on the bed

"You get some rest...OK?"

"Am I being a...Burden?"

"No! Not at all...Stop thinking that!"

"B-But, I-I can't do anything!...I can't even get someone to love me..."

"I see, This isn't about you being a burden, Is it? It's about Itachi..."

"...I-"

"You need him don't you?"

"...More than you know Naruto..."

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll Try and help you anyway that I can...But for now sleep..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and went into a well needed sleep...Again

Naruto pulled the blankets over Sasuke, Then left the room, There was then a knock at the door...

"It's Probably that Pervy-Sage!"

Naruto opens the door and his eyes widen _'He...He- this man he looks just like Sasuke!' _"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asks and Itachi just ignores him

"Naruto Uzumaki...The nine tailed fox host...We'll be taking you to our leader now..."

"And what makes you say that! I'm not planning on going anywhere with you guys!"

"This is kid is really annoying...Wouldn't you say so Itachi?"

"Yes...I was thinking the same thing Kisame..."

"Your..Itachi!" Naruto shouts

"Yeah, So what about it?"

"S-Sasuke he..."

"Sasuke...?" Itachi repeats, Trying to hide his concern

"You know him right?!"

"...Yes"

"He needs you!"

Itachi can't show concern or worry for Sasuke because if Kisame being right there and he would undoubtably tell Pein about Sasuke and knows what would happen after that...Pein would probably fucking rape him!

"And do you think I care."

"You should! Sasuke he-"

"Enough. I don't want to hear about that fucking failure, He can rot in hell..."

"...If you listen to what I say...I'll go with you..."

"...Fine proceed..."

"First...Ditch fish boy..."

"Fish boy?" Kisame repeats in anger

"You heard him Kisame...Wait outside..."

Kisame growls, Then does what he's told...And with Kisame gone Itachi could now be himself...

"Whats wrong with Sasuke?!" Itachi asks with pure worry, Making Naruto go into confusion

"Whats with the change in attitude?"

"Just tell me!"

"I'll Show you...But be quiet, He needs to sleep..."

Naruto leads Itachi into the room where Sasuke currently is and pulls the blanket off revealing Sasuke's arms

"S-Sasuke?" Itachi says in shock

"There's more..."

"More?" Itachi repeats

Naruto pulls down Sasuke's pants

"I-It says...My Name?!"

Naruto pulls the blankets back up and signals Itachi to follow him to the living room, Where they sit on the couch and Itachi puts his hands over his face in guilt

"What have I done?" Itachi questions

"Sasuke...Loves you...More than you could imagine..."

"Loves? Loves?! I think you mean Hates!"

"He thinks you hate him"

"...I don't hate him, And I never will"

"You need to talk to him!"

"But-"

"No buts He fucking loves you! You need to understand that hes tried to kill himself just to forget about you but he can't he needs you!"

"I-I can't stay with him....I have to leave, If he loves me wouldn't that just make it worse?!"

Naruto opens his mouth to say something but immedeately closes it when he hes a whine come from the room Sasuke was in...

"N-Naruto...A-Are you OK Out there...?"

"Yeah, Hold on Sasuke!"

"What do I do?" Itachi asks

"Go talk to him..."

Itachi Sighs and gets up "OK" He Makes his way to Sasuke....

* * *

**Yay the chapter was long! **

**Here's the songs i listened to while typing......**

**~ Going Under (Evanescence)**

**~ Addicted (Saving Abel)**

**~ Already Over (Red)**

**~ Time Of Dying (Three Days Grace)**

**~What Have You Done (Within Temptation)**

**~ My Immortal (Evanescence)**

**~ The Kill (30 Seconds To Mars)**

**~ I Fucking Hate You (Godsmack)**

**~ Comatose (Skillet)**

**~ Only One (YellowCard)**

**~ Until the Day I Die (Story Of The Year)**

**Hope you liked the New chapter, I'm working on the next one already...**

**....Reviews please....**

**Ja-Ne**

**~Ryuzaki~**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Order To Gain, One Must Lose...**

** An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Itachi opens the door, and it appears that Sasuke still has his eyes closed but is sitting up....

"Otouto..."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, He jumps out of the bed then immediately jumps back in and pulls the blanket over his arms and legs.

"You don't have to hide what you did, Naruto already showed me..."

"I-I..."

"Shh...I'm Sorry Sasuke...."

"Your Sorry...?" Sasuke repeats in confusion

"I never told you..."

"Never told me what? Your confusing and what are you even doing here?!"

"Sasuke, Otouto.....I love you..."

"Wha- R-Really!? D-Don't Please don't trick me! I-"

Sasuke was cut off by Itachi pushing him onto the bed and kissing him lightly

"I-Itach...i...?"

"I...Love...You" Itachi says between kisses

Sasuke shakes his head "I-I'm dreaming...Your not here! You hate me!"

"Sasuke! This is real! How Can I prove that to you!?"

"I-It's not real! Your expecting me to believe you came here and said t-that you...love me?!"

"But this is real! My love for you is real! Please believe that Sasuke!"

Sasuke clutches his heart "O-Ow! I-It...hurts..."

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Sasuke pushes Itachi off of him and tries to run away he fails and falls to the ground and everything began to turn black before his eyes...The last thing that he heard was Itachi screaming out his name...

Itachi picks up Sasuke and runs out of the room, Which makes Naruto jump off the couch

"What Happened!?"

"He got up then fell!"

_"_theres a hospital down the road lets go!"

* * *

**:. At The Hospital .:**

"Come on! Come on!" Itachi says pacing back and forth

"Will you stop saying that Itachi, Just sit down and calm down...Sasuke will be fine!"

"You don't know that Naruto! He could've just had a heart attack for all we know!"

"I know that everything will be fine Itachi...I know Sasuke he's probably just over tired or something..."

"But-"

Itachi stopped talking when A Doctor walked up to them

"Hi...My name is Dr. Hayate Gekko...And you guys are Sasuke's...Friends? Parent? Cousins?"

"I'm his friend" Naruto says

Hayate turns to Itachi

Itachi sighs "...Brother"

Naruto's eyes widen _'Brother!? I knew that they looked alike b-but I would've never guessed that Sasuke would like his own brother!' _

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by Hayate

"Very well, It appears that Sasuke passed out due to Stress....Lack of sleep and...Blood loss..."

"Oh..." Itachi says calming down a little bit

"Did you know that he....Well...Cut's...?" Hayate asks quietly

"I just found out earlier..." Itachi responds

"Well, I would like to recommend a 'Special' Doctor for that...But, Before you decide you should know that I took a sample of his blood and ran some test..."

"And?" Naruto asks

"It seems that he's been taking an expensive amount of pills and even some drugs..."

"What?!" Naruto shouts not knowing what to feel right there...Sasuke never told him so that made him angry....But Sasuke could die and that made him sad and worried...

Itachi didn't say anything he just looked like he was about to cry and kill someone...

"by the look on your faces I assume you didn't know...?"

They shake their heads

"Would you like me to give you some numbers for a special doctor?"

Naruto looks at Itachi, Who shakes his head

"No...I can help him..."

"B-But Itachi! Your going to be leaving soon an-"

"Don't worry Naruto...I've got everything under control..."

"Control? You call this under control?! Sasuke did all this because of you!"

"Why do you worry so much about him?"

"Because he's my friend!"

"Yeah well he's my brother and my Uke... I think that means i make the decisions for him!"

"Y-You'll break his heart if you leave him!"

"Then I won't!"

Naruto eyes widen and looks down at the floor _'I was wrong about him...'_

"Dr. Hayate...May I see my Sasuke now?"

"I don't see why not...But, He hasn't waken up yet..."

"That's Ok...Come on Naruto!"

Naruto nods and they go into the room where Sasuke is, Or so they thought!

The room was empty, The bed was a mess, And the window was wide open

"W-Why would Sasuke Do this! He's nothing like he was back in the past... he's changed! And it's my fault!" Itachi yells

"Don't beat yourself up Itachi...He's got to be around somewhere"

"Then what are we standing here for lets go get him!"

"Right! Lets go!"

* * *

**.: With Sasuke .:**

"E-Everything...Hurts...I-Itachi....I always wanted you to come back...But It looks like I can't take that pain..."

He picks up a blade he stole from the hospital and pushes it down on his wrist

"...I won't be a burden to anyone anymore...If I'm dead...Besides, you'll be happier without me to hold you all down....Itachi...I'll treasure that kiss...Forever...."

He makes a bunch of cuts almost like he was writing something on a piece of paper, Pushing down on his wrist almost touching the bone...Everything goes black once again and he falls out of the tree only to be caught by none other than...Kisame?!

"What the hell!?" Kisame shouts "A kid just fell and he's bleeding everywhere...Hey! He's that kid that was with that Kyuubi-Naruto host!"

Kisame puts Sasuke on the ground and stares at him for a moment...

"The kid cut letters into his arm..."

It read 'Itachi...I love you but...I-I just don't know anything anymore! ....I can't make the pain go away...'

Kisame tilts his head "Can make the pain go away?" What's that suppose to mean? I wonder...What are you to Itachi..."

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter! **

**...Reviews please...and thanks for all the reviews so far, They helped make me want to write more faster! ^-^**

**Songs i listened to while typing: **

**~ My Immortal (Evanescence )**

**~ Tears Don't Fall ( Bullet For My Valentine )**

**~ Thoughtless (KoRn)**

**~ Going Under (Evanescence )**

**That's all :D**

**Ja-ne **

**~Ryuzaki~**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Order To Gain, One Must Lose...**

** An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**:. With Naruto And Itachi .: **

"We'll Never find him Naruto, It's hopeless..."

"Come on Itachi, You of all people shouldn't be giving up!"

"But-"

"No! You Can find him...And I'll help"

"...I can picture him though...Cutting himself...Crying..All because of me!"

"Itachi..." Naruto pauses for a minute "...That's why we have to find him quickly!"

"I-"

Itachi was cut off by Kisame running up to them

"Hey, Itachi..."

Itachi pushes away all of his emotions

"What."

"I just thought I should tell you...I found something of...Value..."

"Kisame, I don't have time for jackass-ness right now."

Kisame ignores Itachi last comment and continues talking

"It's a little raven, With...Hmm, How do I put this...a bloody wrist..."

"S-Sasuke! Where is he?!"

"My, My...What's with the change in attitude...What is he to you?"

"Shut up! Why should you know!?"

"I could hand him over to Pein you know...Or maybe...Orochimaru..."

Kisame chuckles, And Itachi raises a fist to punch him

"I wouldn't do that if I was you...Remember, I'm the only one who knows where he is...And you don't even know what I've already done to him"

Itachi growls, Making Kisame smirk

"If you touched him, I swear that I-"

"Don't worry, I didn't do **much**...**yet**...You know, He's pretty cute...I might just have him come so much that there'll be nothing left inside his di-"

Kisame receives a punch in the face, And he fall backwards into the nearest wall

"Your going to regret saying that Kisame, But I might just let it go...If you tell me where Sasuke is!"

"What is he to you?" Kisame asks, Wiping the blood from his mouth

Itachi sighs "...My Uke....Now tell me!"

"Heh...I should've guessed...But from what he said...It sounds like you hate his him...Or is it that yo-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say another word!"

Kisame ignores Itachi once again and laughs

"I mean...To kill your entire family, Rape your brother...Then just leave and never come back..."

Naruto's eyes widen "Itachi? Is that true? Did you really do...All of that?"

Itachi puts his head down in shame...

"You...Your a rapist and not to mention a cold-blooded murderer! I should have never told you Sasuke was with me!"

"But-- What would've happened to Sasuke then?! He would have killed himself Naruto! He needs me...You even said it youself!"

"...Your right...I-I'm Sorry....You, Kisame! What do you have to gain by doing this?!"

"Heh, Everything..."

"Come on Naruto! Lets go..."

"But Itachi! What about Sasuke?!?"

"We'll find him...On our own..."

"Good luck with that! He's very hidden and a little...Tied up..." Kisame Chuckles

"You son of a-"

"Just let it go Itachi, Arguing with this freak will get us nowhere..."

"Your right..."

Itachi kicks Kisame in the balls and poofs away, Along with Naruto...

* * *

**:. With Sasuke .:**

"T-That fucking fish-faced bastard! I can't believe he made me do that...He said if I did he would take me to Itachi..." Sasuke feels tears cascade down his face, And he pulls at the chains that bound him to the wall "I-I just...Want to get rid of this...Taste...It makes me want to throw u-" Sasuke was cut off by a mixture off come, Blood, and Water escaping his mouth and hitting the ground beneath him "I-Ita..chi...If y-you love me...Y-You'll sa...ve m-me..." Sasuke closes his eyes, Trying to forget everything and about 30 minutes later he heard a familiar voice calling out his name..

"Sasuke? Are you ok?"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open "I-Itachi! You came. I-I told myself that...If you loved me you woul-"

"Loved?" He chuckles "Who in hell would love a...thing...Like you?"

Tears escape Sasuke's eyes, And he felt his heart ripping in two... "W-What do you mean? Do-Don't you...love me?"

"You? heh...Your just a fuck toy for my pleasure..." He crashes his lips onto Sasuke's roughly, Causing blood to trickle down Sasuke's chin

_'N-No way! This isn't Itachi! he's...He's...'_ Sasuke was finally brought back from his thoughts "W-Who are you?!"

"It looks like you got me..." laughing could be heard along with a poof and a cloud off smoke, Inside the smoke revealed Kisame's blue figure and smirking face...

"I-It's You!"

Kisame ignores Sasuke and bits down on his right nipple drawing blood and causing Sasuke to scream out in complete agony

"I-Itachi Help me! Where a-are you!? Please nii-san!"

"I'm getting really sick of the name Itachi..." He flips Sasuke over so his stomach its touching the wall and moves down, Then cerise's his ass

"D-Don't! Y-You'll regret it! Itachi will-"

"Shut up!" Kisame's fist hits Sasuke in the throat, And Sasuke just coughs and blacks out a few seconds later

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Kisame turns around, And smirks to see Naruto's shocked face, then Itachi's angry one...

"Well...I guess you could find the place after all..."

"It wasn't that hard when I heard Sasuke screaming out my name for help."

"What are you going to do now...You can possibly kill me..." Kisame says

"...Wanna bet...?"

Kisame didn't even have time to blink because in a flash Itachi was right behind him

"It's time to die, Bitch!" And with that Itachi shoved his sword through Kisame's heart forever silencing him...

* * *

"Nice work Itachi..."

"Yeah..." Itachi turns around and Stares at Sasuke...It was a pretty sad sight, He was naked, Chained to the wall, There was dried blood on his arm...obviously where he had cut his suicide note for Itachi...Tears were stained on his cheeks, Even...Hickeys on his neck, And bruises on his nipples, Itachi didn't know why but there was also throw up on the floor, He would have to ask Sasuke about that later...

"Bastard Kisame! I want to bring him back to life so i can kill him again!"

"Calm down Itachi...First Sasuke..."

"Yeah your right..."

They get Sasuke off the wall by using Itachi's amaterasu, Then Itachi pulls his clock over his small trembling body, And they carry him away...Leaving behind Kisame's corpse...

* * *

**:. With Jiraiya .: **

He had just arrived at the hotel with another of the legendary sannin like him...Except this sannin was a woman, They go inside and Jiraiya looks around...

"Where did they go?" He asks scraching the top of his head...

* * *

**I hoped you liked it**

**Reviews Please...**

**Song's I listened to while typing...**

**~ Gomenasai (Tatu)**

**~ All The Things She Said (Tatu)**

**~ I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace)**

**~ Numb (Linkin Park) **

**~ In The End (Linkin Park)**

**I'll Try and have the next chapter up soon**

**That's all...**

**~Ryuzaki~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****Xx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**

* * *

  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**In Order To Gain, One Must Lose... **

**An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter 7**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~***~**~***

_Recap:_

_"Where did they go?" Jiraiya asks scratching the top of his head..._

***~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~***~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~****

Naruto And Itachi burst into the hotel room, Then quickly set Sasuke down onto the couch.

Jiraiya then walked into the living room

"Naruto where h- Naruto stay away from him!"

"What?" Naruto Shouts

"He's Akatsuki! He wil-"

"Im not park of Akatsuki anymore..." Itachi points out

"How do you expect anyone to believe that! You're a fucking trader! No one likes you!" Jiraiya yells

"...I see..." Itachi kisses Sasuke on the forehead then got up and made his way to the door quietly

"Itachi! What are you doing!?"

"...I guess Konoha...Doesn't want me anymore Naruto...And that's were Sasuke has to live...But, Please Naruto take care of Sasuke...Tell him that I love him and that...I'll be watching over him forever..."

"But Itachi! You can't do this to him!"

"...I know...But, I have to..." Itachi leaves, Closing the door lightly behind him

"Pervy-Sage! This is all your fault! You Bastard! Why Don't you get your nose out of other peoples business! You only make everything worse!"

Tsunade walks into the room yawning

"What with all the yell- Kami! Look at that poor Kid!" She shouts running over to Sasuke..

"Naruto! YOu have no idea what that man would do!" Jiraiya yells, Getting very annoyed

"He fucking quit Akatsuki!"

"How would you know that!"

"Because!"

Tsunade's hand starts to turn green as begins to heal Sasuke, But Naruto quickly slapped her hand away and blocked Sasuke

"Who the hell are you!? Don't touch him!"

"Naruto, This is Tsunade...She's the new Hokage, A medical Ninja...And a Sannin...She was just trying to help Sasuke, Don't be rude!"

"Oh, Sorry...But, If your the new Hokage...Please let Uchiha Itachi come back to Konoha!"

"Itachi? That murderous, Rapist? No Way kid!"

"But He's changed!"

"Yeah right!"

Naruto sighs "Do you want to know why Itachi has to come back..."

"Why Naruto...Humor us..." Jiraiya says

Naruto pulled the cloak and blanket off Sasuke and pulled his sleeves and pants up, Tsunade screamed and backed up.

"Sasuke...Needs Itachi...More than anyone will ever know..." Naruto pointed out

"But Itachi doesn't even want to be with him! So what's the point?" Jiraiya yells, Loosing his patients for probably the fourth time that day.

"Itachi has changed! He loves Sasuke! He just killed an Akatsuki member for him!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened "Really? Which one? I don't believe it."

"His name was Kisame...And I was there...You have to believe it!"

"...I see...Tsunade? What do you think of all this?"

Tsunade opens here mouth to speak but the were all distracted by Sasuke jumping up, Screaming Itachi's name by the top of his lungs.

"Sasuke!?"

"Where is he...Where's Itachi? Where?"

Naruto shot a depressed look at Sasuke and sighed "I'm So sorry Sasuke..." He started "...Itachi...He left..."

Tears fell down Sasuke's cheeks as he shivered and trembled "W-Why! Wh-Why?! He said...He said..." Sasuke choked out

"Because Konoha doesn't want him back Sasuke...I'm sorry..."

"Then they won't have me either!" Sasuke yelled then took off outside screaming and crying.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto began to run to the door only to have Jiraiya pull him back in the room

"...It's for the best Naruto...Let him go..."

Naruto slapped Jiraiya's hand off of his shoulder and turned to face him "Are you serious?! Sasuke lives in Konoha! He has no where else to go! Itachi's probably long gone by now! He'll never find Itachi, Then he'll die! Or get raped! And you're just going to sit here and let it happen!?"

Jiraiya said nothing, And Tsunade stared at the Blonde in dismay.

"...I told Itachi I would protect Sasuke for him..." Naruto continued "And that's what I'm going to do!"

* * *

**Ok, I'm so so so so so so sorry for not continuing sooner, I've had writers block on this story...I needed time to think, It's all good now. **

**R&R**

**And sorry it's short...I was just kind of reminding you guys that I didn't forget about this story because people still like it. And I'm tired...  
**

**That's all then next chapter will be up faster...I promise...**

**~Sasu-Chan~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**In Order To Gain, One Must Loose...**

** An Itasasu Story **

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: _

_Jiraiya said nothing, And Tsunade stared at the Blonde in dismay._

_"...I told Itachi I would protect Sasuke for him..." Naruto continued "And that's what I'm going to do!"_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto...There is nothing you can do for him...I'm sorry..." Jiraiya exclaimed

"I'll never go back on my word...The least I could do is try!" Naruto shouted and took off after Sasuke.

Jiraiya sighed.

"That's some kid Jiraiya..."

"Yep..." Jiraiya agreed

* * *

Sasuke ran and left a trail of tears behind him.

"Itachi! Itachi! Where are you?!" He shouted over and over again. After a few more time's of shouting he slumped down by a tree, Where he curled up and cried.

"He's...Gone...He's gone..." Sasuke whispered. "He...Can't be...We...I Just...Itachi..."

Sasuke's head shot up when he heard a twig snap in half "I-Itachi...? I-Is that you?" Nothing. "...N-Naruto...?" Nothing. "...An-Anyone?" A long Blonde haired man walked in front of Sasuke and lifted his chin.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you crying for, Hmm?"

Sasuke slapped his hand away and jumped to his feet "Don't ever touch me again..."

"Well aren't you a little hothead, Hn."

"Leave me alone..."

"But, Tell me why are you crying..?"

"I don't have time for this! I'm busy! Go away!"

"How rude, Hn."

Sasuke hmphed and walked away, Only to be tackled and pinned down by the man, Sasuke struggled in agony.

"Let go...I have to find him! Let go!"

"Shh...Why don't we go talk somewhere more private, Hmm?"

"No! Let go! Leave me alone."

"Ts."

The man picked Sasuke up by the hair and drug him to a hotel room.

* * *

"Ow!" Sasuke whined as The man threw him on the bed.

"Now stay there and shut up. Hn."

"B-But-"

Sasuke earned a shoe to the face "I said shut up, I'll be right back...Don't you move one fuckin' Inch kid."

Sasuke nodded in response.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you?! Itachi? Anyone? Come on guys!? Where are you Sasuke?" Naruto shouted and continued walking threw the forest, He stopped cold when he saw something shinny by one of the trees.

He walked up to it, And his eyes went wide.

"I-It's Sasuke's headband? Did he drop it? Was It purposely taking off?! Or...Did it fall off in a...Struggle?! Oh No...Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke sat in discomfort, Waiting for the scary Blonde to come back. Shouting was heard though the other room, But Sasuke couldn't make out what he was saying. Sasuke sat still when he heard the door creak back open.

'"Well...It seem's that Sasori is late, Pein told the to just dispose of Kisame's body, Hmm?"

"K-Kisame? S-So are...You-"

"Yep I'm Akatsuki. They call me Deidara, Hmm."

"Will you guys just leave Itachi alone!? He...He..."

"No, We can't...Itachi is a member of Akatsuki...No one can just quit..."

"He quit you're stupid Yakuza."

"Oh, And why is that Sasuke-kun, Hmm?"

"Who the fuck do you know-"

"You're name? Well, Lets just say I know a lot of things, Hn."

"B-But...I..."

"And just where is Itachi now, Hmm?"

"I-Itachi...He..." Sasuke paused and looked down as silent tears fell.

"Trouble In Paradise, Hmm?"

"Shut up...He just...I don't know..."

"Well, It seems I've wasted a good 5 or 10 minutes, Hn....Now just to wait for Sasori..."

"Where you...You were toying eith me...W-Weren't you..?"

Deidara laughed.

"Y-You!" Sasuke shouted and charged at Deidara, Who just 'Hned' And pinned him down onto the bed.

"Now...Why don't you say we have some fun before they all get here, Hmm?" Deidara chuckled as he flipped Sasuke over and pulled Sasuke pants down to his ankles.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...I didn't **

**I'm very tired of working on video's, I decided to take a little break and type another chapter.**

**~Sasu-chan~**

**Oh...R&R And the next chapter will be up soon x3  
**

* * *


End file.
